


nothing to prove

by spyydr



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, formal events suck!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyydr/pseuds/spyydr
Summary: Sharena has always hated royal balls, and this time, she's wearing a suit and bringing Eir as a date. The other nobles might not approve, but their approval was never worth much anyways.Written for Rally Spectrum+, a 2020 LGBT+ Fire Emblem zine.
Relationships: Eir/Sharon | Sharena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	nothing to prove

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i've been working on this piece for a while and now i finally get to share it... i've really loved working on this zine and i hope you love my piece too!

As Sharena fixes the final clasp on the back of Eir’s dress, she smiles. “You look beautiful tonight. But of course, you always do.”

It’s not the first time Eir has heard such words, but as with every time she hears them, she can’t help but blush. “You’re looking quite handsome yourself.”

Sharena does a tiny bow. She’s dressed in a sharp white suit, Askran symbols laid in gold, with a small navy tie for color. Not only is it a fitting outfit for Sharena, it acts as a complement to Eir’s flowy, midnight-black dress. A uncommon pairing, but a perfect one nonetheless.

“So, are you ready for tonight?” asks Sharena. “It’s going to be crowded.”

Eir shakes her head. “It’s not the crowds I’m worried about. Well, not really.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s just… I’ve never been to a ball before, much less a royal one. I’m not sure what they’ll think of me.”

“If anyone’s got a problem with you, they can take it up with me,” says Sharena. “You’re my beloved, after all.”

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. What if they don’t want us to be together? What if they don’t think it’s proper?”

“Then they’re wrong.” Sharena takes Eir’s hands in hers. “You are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. Nothing they say can change that.” She pauses. “But if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to tell them now. It’s more important that you feel safe.”

Eir shakes her head. “I want them to know. But it still doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I understand.” Gently, Sharena stretches up on her tiptoes and lays a kiss on Eir’s cheek. “But no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.” Then, she stretches a hand towards the door. “Shall we?”

-

The ballroom is even grander than Eir ever imagined. Despite the numerous twirling couples, the vast floor space is far from full, and even more room lies in the balconies above. And greater still is the courtyard that lies outside, ringed with flower bushes and offering a wonderful view of the stars.

She would love to explore, to see the wonders the ballroom holds. But instead, she’s stuck making small talk.

A noble couple stands before her and Sharena, speaking with a familiarity that seems almost rude. Apparently, they’re old friends of Sharena’s parents, but Eir still doesn’t like how they treat her partner like a child. And as for Eir, she might as well cease to exist in their eyes.

The duke guffaws, much louder than necessary. “What a fine party this is! And I suppose we have you to thank, Princess Sharena.”

To anyone else, Sharena’s polite smile would seem genuine, if a little hesitant. But Eir sees the sharp inhale, the clenched fists, the panic in her eyes when she hears that dreaded word: princess. She wants so badly to comfort her, but she knows the less of a show she makes, the faster they can escape. Instead, she can only stand by and watch Sharena’s discomfort.

But the agitation is gone within seconds as Sharena makes a big show of straightening her tie, adjusting her gloves, doing everything in her power to call attention to her suit. Of course Eir knows why she wore it tonight. A declaration, a symbol of her new identity. And yet the couple continues to barrel through.

The duchess fans herself delicately. “My, Sharena, it’s been ages since we last saw you. And what a fine young woman you’ve grown into!”

Woman. Another one of Sharena’s least favorite descriptors. She smiles tightly. “Thank you. Both of you are looking splendid as well.”

“You flatter us,” giggles the duchess. “Why, with such looks and such charm, you must be the talk of the kingdom!” She gives a sly grin. “Tell me, Sharena, are you seeing anyone?”

Eir’s heart just about leaps into her throat. But Sharena’s face remains as neutral as ever. “I am, actually.” She gestures towards Eir. “How fortunate that you should get to meet her.”

The couple stares, dumbfounded, until finally, the duke speaks. “Princess Sharena, you mean to say… this woman is your lover?” He laughs. “You aren’t serious, are you?”

Sharena doesn’t budge. “I’m as serious as can be, Your Highness.”

An uncomfortable silence follows. Then, the duchess gives a sorrowful gasp. “Oh, Sharena, I don’t understand. What’s happened to you? What would your father say?”

Eir barely stifles a hiss. Out of all the things they’ve brought up, this is by far the worst. And it only takes one look at Sharena to know that she feels the same.

When Sharena finally speaks, all the formality has disappeared from her voice, leaving only a cold, hard edge. “Duke, Duchess, it’s been a pleasure. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

And with that, Sharena is halfway across the ballroom floor and out the courtyard doors before the couple has a chance to respond. Without a second glance, Eir follows. She cares not for the nobles’ feelings, especially not after they put their shallow attitudes on display. Right now, Sharena needs her most.

-

A lone corner of the courtyard, shielded by roses and honeysuckle, is where Eir finally finds Sharena. She’s curled up on a bench, turned away from anyone who might notice her. The sight makes Eir want to cry.

But this is no time for tears. Instead, Eir puts on a brave face for the both of them. “Sharena,” she calls out. “It’s me.”

When Sharena doesn’t respond, Eir ventures closer, taking a seat next to her on the bench. “Sharena, please. Everything’s alright now. I’ve got you.”

Quietly, Sharena turns, placing her head on Eir’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for making such a big scene like that. And it was supposed to be a fun night, too…”

“You don’t need to apologize,” says Eir. “You had every right to be unhappy with the way you were treated.”

“But it’s not the first time I’ve talked to them. I know how they are, and yet I still couldn’t keep it under control.” She laughs, bitterly. “Some leader I am.”

“Sharena, it’s not your fault.”

“...I know.” She sighs. “It’s just frustrating, not being able to get out of that stupid box everyone puts me in. For once, all I want is to be seen as something other than a sweet little girl. And it’d be nice if everyone stopped asking me when I’ll settle down and find a nice prince. And gods, I wish they would stop talking about my father!” Sharena screams into the night air. “That good-for-nothing bastard!”

Eir squeezes Sharena’s hand. “I’m really sorry. These people… you’re too good for them, you know that?”

A melancholy laugh echoes from Sharena’s mouth. “Don’t be silly. I think you’re the one who’s too good for me. Always listening to me complain when you’re the one who’s been through so much.”

“Sharena, listen to me. I won’t deny that I had a difficult life, but it became so much better because of your help. If not for you, I would still be with my mother, suffering every day and desperately waiting for someone to come. Until finally, you did. You gave me the courage to find myself.” Eir gazes deeply into Sharena’s eyes. “And now it’s my turn.”

Sharena seems surprised. “Do you really feel that way?”

“Of course I do.”

“I don’t seem like a burden?” asks Sharena. “Or an annoyance?”

“Never,” says Eir. “You’re the most important person in my life.”

At last, Sharena’s expression softens. She bites her lip. “Gods, Eir. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They spend the rest of the night in the courtyard, admiring the stars. And that night, Eir kisses Sharena, and she kisses her back. For they were not made for the royal crowds, with its gossips and busybodies. They were made for each other.


End file.
